Sigue las pistas
by kraisler23
Summary: Otra historia que involucra mas recuerdos de infancia de cierta parejita n//n .. mucho romance no apato para diabeticos .. que lo disfruten y dejen reviews


**Hola saludos les traigo un one-shot .. este pequeño fic esta inspirado en la película "Ameli" no se si la conocen o la han visto ..a mi sinceramente me encantó y pues me ayudo a crear esta historia , espero les guste y la disfruten mucho .. cuídense y dejen sus comentarios porfa!!**

**Disclaimer: ** GB no me pertenece es propiedad de su respectivos autores .. .no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo ..ya lo saben este es un one-shot fic , shonen ai , OCP .(otra historia sobre la infancia de ya saben quienes ¬//u//¬)

**Capitulo único : Sigue las pistas**

Un pequeño Juubei de unos 12 años se encontraba en el pórtico del Doyo de los Fuuchoin estaba repasando su manual de acupuntura , el legado de su padre , el gran samurai y protector de la familia Fuuchoin desde hacia muchos años , su padre le había dejado todas las técnicas para el dominio de la técnica Kakei y al ser el único varón .. debía aprenderlas y dominarlas como gran maestro , claro que por parte de su madre , maestra en la técnica del manto de la escuela Kakei , quedaría su hermana Sakura como heredera de la técnica .

Apartó su vista de los papeles viejos y amarillentos por un momento , los ojos ya le ardían de tanto leer y pues era hora de darse un descansito , de pronto vió entrar a su hermana con una notita en su mano .

-Alguien la dejó para ti.. –le dijo para después salir del lugar a toda prisa , al parecer se había salido en hurtadillas de su entrenamiento.

" ¿Para mi?.. ¿y que será?"

Juuabei desato un nudito de cáñamo que amarraba la notita en forma de pergamino , escrito en preciosos caracteres de una caligrafía impecable se leía una frase muy corta que decia: _" jugaremos a las pistas " _

" ¿a las pistas?" –el papel en cuestión no llevaba ningún nombre , ni firma , ni nada solo decía eso y nadas mas … Juubei se rasco la cabeza interrogativamente , después de todo ¿Quién le había enviado eso? ¿y a que se refería con pistas?"

Juubei decidió ignorar la notita y se fue por algo de comer . Al rato estaba sentado de nuevo en el porche comiendo una manzana roja , cuando de repente alguien de entre los arbustos lanzo un guijarro , amarrado a este , había otra nota : _" pista 1: Entre los rosales del jardín" _

Curioso por descubrir de que se trataba ese juego , hizo lo que la nota indicaba y se fue a los jardines de la mansión Fuuchoin , el jardín era enrome pero sabia bien en que área estaban los rosales , se acerco donde estaban cultivas las rosas rojas y después de inspeccionar detenidamente todo en el lugar descubrió algo que llamo su atención , un pañuelito blanco ondeaba entre los tallos verdes de las rosas , cuidando de no espinarse , tomo el pañuelito y descubrió otra notita _.. " paso 2: busca donde hayan mas de estas .." _luego se veía una flecha que apuntaba a un bolsita amarrada mas abajo , dentro de la bolsa Juubei encontró una caracola marina .

El juego se estaba poniendo interesante , Juubei imaginó que se trataba de su hermana Sakura .. y se rió divertido .. estaba decidido a seguirle el juego .. sabia bien donde habían mas de esas conchas y a toda prisa se fue al estanque de los peces dorados .

En el fondo del estanque había muchas de esas conchas algunos peces andaban por allí chapoteando , al ver al Kakei pensaban que les darían algo de comer y alguno que otro saltaba y coleteaban juguetones y ansiosos .. en medio de la enrome pileta , había un caminito simulando un hermoso y delicado puente desde donde se les podía lanzar comida a los peces y cambiarles el agua .. a los lados del camino como ornamento habían filas de conchas marinas .. entonces vio las caracolas y justo había un espacio considerable que interrumpía la fila , era el lugar donde pertenecía la caracola que habían quitado , la puso en su lugar y vio en ese sitio otro papelito prensado con unas rocas .

"_paso 3: busca donde hay mas de estas :"_ dentro de una bolsita había una galletita de chispas de chocolate cubierta de azúcar .. , Juubei recordó que en la cocina .. había un recipiente con muchas de esas galletas , le gusto la idea de ir descubriendo el mensaje oculto a la vez que tomaba una"pequeña" merienda.

Fue a la cocina , teniendo el cuidado de que no vieran , mientras sacaba una galleta del botecito de las golosinas , al meter la mano descubrió un trozo de tela de terciopelo verde , que reconoció de inmediato , Juubei sabia a que pertenecía esa tela , y entonces comenzó a pensar que era algo extraño que su hermana supiera de eso .. se comió una galletita mientras que desenrollaba el papelito_: "pista 4: sabes a donde ir_ " , la persona que le había dejado las pistas sabia del origen de esa tela , Juubie estaba meditabundo ..

Ni siquiera lo dudo , sabia exactamente a donde ir , fue a su habitación y abrió la primera gaveta de un mueble de roble que había allí donde guardaba sus libros y apuntes , sus lapiceras y dibujos y encontró el retazo de tela recortado , era de una vieja bolsa que el y Kazuki se habían encontrado el otro día en el patio de la mansión Fuuchoin , y que contenía unas viejas monedas acuñadas de siglos pasados , se había repartido el botín y jugado a los piratas , hasta que descubrieron que las monedas era de la colección del abuelo de Kazuki y que este se lo había regalado a la madre del Fuuchoin y que era un tesoro familiar lo devolvieron disculpándose , por suerte no los regañaron mas bien los premiaron por encontrar la bolsita pues se les había perdido desde hacia algún tiempo , después que la madre guardó las monedas en un cofre ,les dejó quedarse la vieja bolsa de terciopelo verde .

"Si sabe de lo de la bolsa .. no creo que sea Sakura , ella no estaba ese día con nosotros , debe ser sin duda Kazuki el que juega conmigo jejeje que divertido , lo descubriré seguro debe estar escondido en alguna parte de la casa "

Amarrada al resto de la bolsita a la que partencia el retazo que Juubei había encontrado en las galletas , había un frasquito que contenía un delicado perfume color ámbar _. "pista 5 : sigue el camino que tenga el mismo aroma"_

-Hmm huele delicioso , es tan suave .. y dulce –Juuabei abrió el delicado y pequeño frasquito , y aspiró la fragancia .. que era realmente agradable a sus fosas nasales , y decidió seguir el juego .. ¿donde mas olerá a esto?

Caminó errante por los largos pasillos de la mansión Fuuchoin , uno de sus objetivos era saber donde , en que parte exacta olería igual que al perfume y la otra era encontrar a Kazuki , quien sin duda debía estar escondido en alguna parte , quería sorprenderlo ..

Estuvo caminando largo rato por todos los cuartos y habitaciones .. hasta que le pareció sentir el aroma muy cerca de las escaleras , subió a las habitaciones de la planta alta , Allí estaba la habitación de Kazuki el aroma se hacia mas fuerte conforme se acercaba la cierta habitación que el conocía bastante bien .. descubrió que la puerta del cuarto de Kazuki estaba entre abierta , dentro se sentía la fragancia con mas fuerza y de manera mas penetrante .

-"Aquí es"

Vio que sobre la cama de Kazuki estaba tendido su kimono rosa el mismo que usaba con frecuencia en sus clases de Koto .. el mismo con el que lo conoció aquel maravilloso día , Juubei sintió sus mejillas enrojecer súbitamente al recordar esa escena en particular .

-" Es el Kimono de donde proviene el aroma de la loción , este debe ser el aroma de Kazuki" –tomo el Kimono y lo acercó a su nariz aspirando el bello olor , estaba disipado , un poco menos concentrado que el que había olido dentro del frasquito seguramente el contacto con el aire . .había cambiado el olor .. ¿y si Kazuki lo había tenido puesto? .. el contacto con su piel le había dado al aroma un toque diferente , mas suave , sutil , elegante como el propio Kazuki … Juubei se ruborizó ante aquellos pensamientos y colocó el kimono con devoción de vuelta sobre la cama ,con tal cuidado como si fuera de vidrio y se fuera a quebrar , teniendo extremo cuidado de que quedara lo mas parecido posible a como lo había hallado , ni un solo dobles menos , ni una arruga de mas .. esplendido y perfecto sobre la mullida cama , en esta ardua labor se encontraba cuando descubrió la síguete pista .. había una pluma azul de la cual pendía un hilo , y al hilo el papelito siguiente : "_pista 6: ¿a quien pertenece esta pluma?_

"_-_¿Una pluma azul ?"-Juubei recordó la avecilla cantora que le habían regalado a Kazuki por su cumpleaños .. así que a toda prisa se fue a buscar al avecilla , a esta la colocaban todas las mañanas en la sala , donde cantaba felizmente hasta la hora del almuerzo cuando trasladaban la bella jaula de barrilla de bambú al pasillo principal , donde trinaba el resto de la tarde cerca del lugar donde Kazuki practicaba con los hilos.

"!Alli esta!" –Juubei vio el avecilla en la sala , estaba cantado felizmente mientras se mecía en su jaulita , su canto era dulce , no muy agudo , y su plumaje era todo azul , menos por la cola que la tenia de negro azabache profundo , su pico era de un amarillo intenso al igual que sus patitas , y en su cabeza tenia un divertido y coqueto penachito .

Colgando de la jaula , estaba un papelito que contenía la siguiente pista _.. " pista 7: donde hay mas de estos "._. había un par de pequeños cascabeles plateados.

-son como los que usa Kazuki para su entrenamiento con la técnica de los cascabeles de hilos

Juubei sabia que todas las cosas del entrenamiento de Kazuki estaban guardadas en un cuarto cerca de la habitación del Fuuchoin , el koto , los cascabeles y el hilo especial que usaban todo el clan Fuuchion para sus técnicas de batalla .

Se fue a esa habitación que era pequeña , y algo oscura .. allí había un enorme cofre con todos los utensilios de la técnica de los hilos .. dentro de cofre vio , hilos y cuerdas de Koto , vio cascabeles de todos tañaos y colores.. había una bolsita donde estaba los cascabeles plateados .. iguales en tamaño y color que los que Juubei había encontrado en la pista .

-"Estos son"

Al abrir la bolsita descubrió la pista siguiente _: "pista 8: lo encontraras en la orilla del riachuelo " _

Juubei corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta el jardín a las afueras de la mansión Fuuchoin , en las cercanías del puentecillo había un riachuelo , que tanto Kazuki como el conocían bien . Juubei recordó otra escena de hacia algún tiempo , no hace mucho cuando el y Kazuki fueron a jugar allí y a Kazuki lo pico un insecto .. su dedo se había puesto algo colorado , y Juubei aprovecho la oportunidad de practicar sus técnica ancestrales con la agujas curativas y sanó el dedo de Kazuki ..el chico de cabellos largos le había agradecido con una sonrisa .

"_La técnica Kakei es maravillosa , seguro lo han hecho muy bien "_

_-Los Kakei hemos protegido a los Fuuchoin durante años"_

"_-Seguro que lo hicieron "_

"_-Te protegeré sin importar lo que te pase .. juro que te protegeré para eso he nacido "_

"_- Ohh Juubei eres tan anticuado" _

Otra vez aquel incomodo pero a la vez extrañamente agradable sonrojo volvió a apropiarse de sus mejillas esta vez mas intensamente .. "Kazuki".. dejo escapar un suspiro , pero iba tan distraído que de pronto se tropezó cayendo de bruces a la orilla del riachuelo , estando allí tendido , vio una cajita de madera ..

-Esa debe ser

Juubei se apresuró a recogerla y abrirla .. dentro había una fotografía .. de el y de Kazuki de hacia unos años , fue para el cumpleaños numero 11 del Kakei , la madre de Kazuki les había tomado una fotografía en el jardín .. Kazuki tenia puesto un kimono verde menta y tenia el cabello recogido en una cola alta .

-"Una fotografía .. no puedo creerlo .. pensé que los Fuuchoin eran algo escépticos de estas cosas"

Juubei recordó la vez en que unos extranjeros le había dando de obsequió una cámara fotográfica algo antigua a la madre de Kazuki , después de eso , les llamó mas la atención eso de fotografiaste .

Juubei sonrió ante el recuerdo de ese día , esa vez le había dicho a Kazuki que estaba muy lindo con su kimono nuevo .. y Kazuki se había ruborizado mucho ante el halago eso le había agradado mucho .

" _Pista 9: .. ya casi llegas a descubrir el misterio .. solo un poco mas .. busca a donde pertenece esta foto "_

Juubei sabia que había un álbum de fotos en alguna parte , estaba seguro que alguna vez , vio a Kazuki y a su madre ver ese álbum, lo mejor era preguntarle a alguien y sabia bien quien era ese alguien .

-Sra. Fuuchoin .. yo quería preguntarle si tiene algún álbum de fotografías-Juubei pregunto muy tímidamente a la madre de Kazuki quien sonrió afectuosamente al chico , acariciando sus cortos cabellos castaños .

-si tenemos uno familiar ¿quieres verlo?-dijo esbozando una hermosa sonrisa con sus labios pintados de rojo , y su larga cabellera lisa y caoba , como la de Kazuki .. Juubei se azareo ante aquella sonoriza era tan parecido a cuando Kazuki le sonreía de esta bella mujer Kazuki había heredado prácticamente el 99.999% de su belleza , Juubei volvió a sonrojarse mucho auto-regañándose interiormente por aquellos pensamientos tan impropios de un chico aprendiz de acupunturista y samurai de la familia Kakei .

-ven mira Juubei este es nuestro álbum familiar , no te lo había mostrado antes ¿cierto?

La mujer saco un álbum algo grande y grueso , habían fotografías muy antiguas en blanco y negro de parientes muy lejanos que no conocía .. tatarabuelos , bisabuelos , abuelos y antiguos ancestros del clan .

Luego habían fotos mas recientes que tenia mas color , y estaba la madre de Kazuki con un Kimono tradicional de matrimonio , luego había fotos maravillosas de Kazuki recién nacido , Juubei nunca se imaginó ver aquellas fotografías .. que suerte!!!

-Mira apuesto que no habías visto estas facetas de Kazuki –dijo divertida de ver sonrojar tan violentamente a Juubei quien hacia lo posible por disimularlo .

-Kazuki sale muy bien en las fotografías ..

-Si mira estas son las mas recientes .. son de su cumpleaños pasado .

Juubei descubrió el lugar a donde partencia la foto , pues había un espacio vacío , y en ese espacio prensado con el plástico del álbum había un sobrecito que contenía el papelito de la siguiente pista y posiblemente la ultima , pues tenia el presentimiento que había llegado al final de juego .

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto la madre de Kazuki al ver lo que Juubei había descubierto en el álbum

-Son pétalos , dijo Juubei escondiendo rápidamente el papelito entre las largas mangas de su yukata

-Son de azucena .. –dijo la mujer suspirando al sentir el aroma de aquellas flores

-¿Dónde hay por aquí azucenas?

-En los jardines externos .. cerca de la cerro hay varios arbustos de azucenas , lirios y margaritas –dijo sonriéndole dulcemente

-Ohh ya veo .. –Juubei siantio que el corazón se le agitaba en el pecho .. ahora sabia donde ..

-Por cierto Juubei .. ¿no has visto a mi hijo?-preguntó suavemente guardado el álbum en su lugar

-No . pero iré a buscarlo ahora mismo –dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa algo ansioso

-Cuando quieras te enseño mas fotografías

-Si, gracias Sra. Fuuchoin

El chico salio a toda prisa del doy o , mientras la madre veía sonriente al joven pupilo de Samurai , tenia un presentimiento sobre ese muchacho , tan amable , y dulce , le agradaba tanto que fuera amigo de su Kazuki .. sentía que el destino depararía algo bueno para esos dos –con esa sensación se fue a la cocina a preparar algo de te , para cuando los niños volvieran por la tarde

Juubei corrió todo el camino a la colina que quedaba a unos cuantos metros detrás del doyo Fuuchoin , sabia que el juego había terminado y que descubrirá pronto al creador de aquellas pistas y acertijos .. sintió el aroma a las azucenas .. abrió el papelito de la pista que había guardado entre sus ropas : _"pista 10 y ultima: entre las azucenas encontraras .. lo que estabas buscando .. " _

Juubei se sintió nervioso , y de nuevo se apoderó de su corazón la taquicardia de hace un rato , sus mejillas se pusieron rojas pero no era por el esfuerzo de la carrera hasta el cerro , o por lo meno son solo por eso .. caminó despacio hasta donde vio las plantas de la azucena .. estas se mecían al viento , estaba atardeciendo , se había pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde descubriendo las pistas una por una con gran paciencia y perseverancia, y por fin estaba ante lo que había estado buscando todo el día .. se adentro dentro del cultivo de azucenas y cortó algunas flores con el cuidado de dejarle suficiente tallo para prolongar la vida de las bellas azucenas .

Apartando las hojas y tallos con sus manos , fue descubriendo lentamente un kimono naranja ..

-TE ENCONTRE!!!!-Juubei sorprendió a un Kazuki quien estaba agachadito entre las flores , lo abrazo cariñosamente por la espalda a lo que el otro niño se sorprendió mucho , se volteó para quedar de frente a Juubei y le devolvió el abrazo con alegría y devoción

-Hola Juubei , me atrapaste –dijo feliz cayendo en los brazos de su amigo

-Me costó descubrir todas las pistas , disculpa si te hice esperar tanto , ¿no te cansaste de estar aquí? –preguntó el Kakei con algo de pena y preocupación

-No para nada .. además te hubiera esperado por siempre , sabía que lo lograrías

Ambos se pusieron muy colorados ante aquel emotivo reencuentro , se volvieron a abrazar entre las flores , Juubei sacó las que había cortado y las colocó en la cabellera caoba de su amiguito. Kazuki se ruborizó mucho y cerró los ojos apretándolos por los nervios tratando de que le bajara el color de la cara , que seguramente Juubei ya había percibido .

-¿Por que me dejaste pistas?-preguntó curioso el aprendiz de medico

-Bueno .. pues pensé en algo diferente y divertido .. no lo se solo se me ocurrió de repente que seria un buen juego –dijo Kazuki nervioso mientras veía sus pies en sandalias

-Y lo fue .. pero implicó que tuviste que esperarme todo este tiempo seguro te aburriste , fui muy lento en algunas pistas –Juubei también veía sus pies

-No, para nada creo que lo hiciste bien , gracias por buscarme –le dijo dándole una calida sonrisa de sinceridad que hizo sonrojar mucho al pequeño Kakei

-Mientras buscaba las pistas , me vino a la mente algunos recuerdos de hace algunos días .. y pues .. me agradó mucho volver a ver esos días –dijo casi en un murmullo muy tímido

-Ya veo .. me alegra tanto mientras seleccionaba las pistas yo también recordé momentos muy felices .. la mayoría de ellos estabas tu .. y pues . .yo.. bueno .. sabes ..quería expresar algo , decirte algo pero hay cosas que no se como .. –las mejillas de Kazuki volvieron a colorearse profundamente de un bello carmesí los ojos chocolate brillantes y emotivos , la voz entrecortada y los cabellos caobas danzando al ritmo de la brisa .

-.. yo .. –Juubei abrazó a Kazuki y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla , el rostro de Kazuki se puso increíblemente rojo , y no pudo disimular el contento y la deliciosa sensación ante aquella muestra de cariño de parte de esa personita especial que significaba tanto le había provocado

-Te quiero Juubei –Kazuki devolvió el beso , en la mejilla sonrojada del otro chico quien se puso al rojo vivo , y vio al suelo muy azareado

-.. yo también .. te quiero Kazuki-dijo nervioso mientras jugaba con las mangas de su Yukata y con las hojas de las azucenas cercanas

-Te guarde estos biscochos aunque me comí la majaría , esconderse largo rato da hambre -dijo divertido mientras se llevaba una mano detrás de la cabeza y se azareaba ligeramente

-jejeje muchas gracias –tomo algunos bocaditos y se sentaron juntos a comer y a disfrutar la frescura de la grama y el rozar de las azucenas con sus cuerpos , la tarde era hermosa y el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte en tonos naranjas y rosas

-regresemos , tu mamá debe estar preocupada –dijo el Kakei después de un rato al ver que ya aprecian ,las primeras estrellas de la noche

-tienes razón

Los dos niños se fueron tomados de las manos de vuelta al Doyo Fuuchoin ,felices cantando una canción conocida , mientras se sonreían con complicidad , las mejillas rojas y los corazones latiendo al unísono .

_**Owari .. **_

Eso es todo , espero les haya gusto .. y pues les agradecería sus comentarios .. me trauma tanto la infancia de estos dos u///u me encanta como se conocen y se gustan tanto desde pequeños *//u//* que no puedo desaprovecharlo para un fic .. sin mas que decir me despido cuídense y hasta la próxima .

Sayonara!!


End file.
